The invention is related to the field of wireless power transfer systems, and in particular a wireless power transfer in-band communication system that provides robust communications channel to be embedded in the case where energy is transferred from a Source to a Load without a physical connection.
Current wireless power transfer (also referred to as wireless charging) on the market (Qi) employs communication system based on a classic asynchronous serial communication interface with a start/stop bit or indication and little or no protection on the data transmitted. This serial communication is specified by the Wireless Power Consortium (WPC).